Both MISSION 2: Their First Mission
by KuraKurainBoy
Summary: YYH Gang menerima misi di dunia yang bernama AFW World. Untuk melaksanakan misi ini, mereka membutuhkan bantuan dari HxH Gang. Apa yang dimaksud dengan AFW World sebenarnya? Akankah mereka menyelesaikan misinya? #Sekuel dan Beginning dari Both MISSION. Timeline: Zoldyck Family Arc - Heaven Arena Arc
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi

Summary: YYH Gang menerima misi di dunia yang bernama AFW World. Untuk melaksanakan misi ini, mereka membutuhkan bantuan dari HxH Gang. Apa yang dimaksud dengan AFW World sebenarnya? Akankah mereka menyelesaikan misinya? #Sekuel dari Both MISSION. Timeline: Hunter Exam Arc – Zoldyck Family Arc.

* * *

_Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!_

Yusuke menghela nafasnya dengan berat...

"Mereka tidak ingat apa apa...Kurama menyandar pada tembok.

"Ya.." Yusuke menjawabnya dengan berat.

Setelah misi mereka di dunia HxH, mereka langsung ditransfer ke rumah Yusuke. Di sana mereka istirahat sebentar. Atsuko-San menyediakan berbagai cemilan dan teh hangat untuk mereka berempat.

Yusuke meminum tehnya sambil memutar memorinya kembali...

_Mereka tidak ingat sama sekali... _

_Pertemuan pertama kami._

"Aku akan mengembalikan ini padanya!" Gon mengucapkannya sambil menunjukkan papan nomor bertuliskan '44' pada ketiga temannya.

"Lalu, apa kau tau di mana Hisoka?"

Gon hanya dapat menjawab pertanyaan Killua dengan muka tanda tanya (?)

"Aku (tempe Eh, salah) tahu, Gon." Ucap Kurapika. (#Dibunuh Kurapika + FCnya)

* * *

_Sedangkan YYH Gang,_

"HEE? Anak anak ini yang akan membantu kita?" Kuwabara mengatakannya agak berbisik.

Mereka saat ini sedang menyamar menjadi penumpang kereta api. Mereka duduk di belakang bangku HXH Gang.

"Sst, Kalau Koenma sampai mengirim kita pada mereka, berarti anak anak ini tidak biasa." Kurama menjawab Kuwabara dengan pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kita harus menyamar dan bersembunyi kalau sebenarnya kita bisa langsung menghampiri mereka?" Hiei mengatakannya dengan nada agak kesal.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, dan Kurama pun menoleh ke arah Hiei. Hiei tengah memakai jaket dengan bertumpuk tumpuk syal. Mereka bertiga hanya dapat melihatnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Kita sedang diawasi."

Tawa tahanan (?) mereka dihentikan oleh kata kata Killua.

"Apa kita ketahuan?" Yusuke menundukkan kepalanya, "Kurasa yang dikatakan Hiei itu benar."

"Yosh, kalau begitu ayoo! Kenapa harus sembunyi?" Kuwabara langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Yo~" Yusuke memulainya.

"Kalian—"

"Apa mereka yang mengawasi kita?" Gon menoleh ke arah Killua.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Hei, Hei! Jangan dingin begitu. Kami bukan musuh, kami kemari untuk mengirimkan misi." Yusuke berusaha mendinginkan suasananya.

"Misi?" Kali ini Leorio bertanya.

Yusuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kita bicarakan saat kita turun kereta." Kurapika langsung mengatakannya tegas.

* * *

Author Note: Ini dia Fic kedua saya! Bagaimana? Apa masih tertarik bacanya? Oh, ya, ini juga spesial buat Shu-chan. Sampai sini dulu, ya~ Sorry for the Typo(s). R&R Please~


	2. The AFW World?

**_Disclaimer:_** Hunter x Hunter and Yu Yu Hakusho owned by Yoshihiro Togashi

**_Previous Chapter:_** YYH Gang telah bertemu dengan HxH Gang. YYH Gang mengatakan bahwa HxH Gang mendapatkan misi untuk dikerjakan. Misi apakah itu?

* * *

Mereka semua pun turun dari kereta. Rencana Gon, Kurapika, dan Leorio setelah lulus Ujian Hunter harus ditunda untuk sementara karena sebuah misi. Setelah turun dari kereta, mereka segera mencari Hotel untuk menginap. Leorio memesankan 4 kamar dengan 2 tempat tidur di dalamnya. Untuk pembayarannya tentu saja menggunakan Kartu Lisensi Hunter.

"Killua, nanti kita tidur bersama ya!" Gon mengatakannya dengan bersemangat.

"Ap- Tidur bersama? Ada apa dengan pilihan katamu itu?!" Killua yang salah sangka pun langsung blushing, "Seharusnya 'tidur sekamar'! Kalau tidur bersama itu..." Killua berhenti. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Hng? Kenapa dengan tidur bersama?"

"Ah, lupakan! Kau belum cukup umur!"

"Aku belum cukup umur?" Gon menggembungkan pipinya.

Sementara mereka bercakap cakap, manusia manusia lainnya pun juga membicarakan tentang kamarnya.

"Kurapika, kita tidur se-"

"Maaf, tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan para pendatang baru itu." Kurapika memotong kalimat Leorio. Sebenarnya Kurapika menolaknya karena ia takut kalau kejadian yang di Hotel Kapal waktu Ujian Hunter terulang.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku juga tertarik!" Killua yang mendengar kata kata Kurapika itu langsung mendatanginya.

"Hmm, sementara kita semua tertarik, bagaimana kalau kita saling sekamar saja?" Yusuke mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak terta-" Leorio menggerutu.

"Kita putuskan dengan Janken saja! Kalau ada 2 orang yang kebetulan sama, 2 orang itu akan sekamar. Tapi tentu saja tidak berlaku jika orang yang sekamar dengan kita adalah orang yang sudah kita kenal." (Maaf, tapi Author agak susah ngartiinnya. Mungkin Readers bisa mengartikan?)

Dan hasil dari Janken itu pun seperti yang sudah dibayangkan Readers, orang yang sama.

Gon – Yusuke

Killua – Hiei

Kurapika – Kurama

Leorio – Kuwabara

* * *

Saat ini mereka semua ada di dalam kamar Gon – Yusuke.

"Oke, kita mulai dari perkenalan diri dulu!" Yusuke memulainya, "Aku Urameshi Yusuke."

"Kuwabara Kazuma."

"Kurama."

"Hiei."

HxH Gang pun juga memperkenalkan dirinya satu persatu.

"Nah, misi kali ini adalah mencari orang bernama Kimochi." Yusuke mengatakannya.

"Kimochi? Kita akan mencari _'Perasaan_'?" Leorio langsung menanyakannya. Dalam Bahasa Jepang, Kimochi artinya perasaan—feeling.

"Entahlah, yang pasti nama orang itu adalah Kimochi." Yusuke menyambungnya.

"Apa kau punya petunjuk—kemungkinan orang itu berada?" Killua kali ini bertanya.

"Kami tahu di mana kita dapat mencari Kimochi," Kurama mengatakannya "Tapi, apa ada yang mempunyai peta kota ini?"

Semua memandang satu sama yang lain dan mulai menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Kita minta petugas hotel ini saja." Killua mengatakannya. Seharusnya Hotel memang mempunyai peta untuk para turis. Tapi kalau Hotel ini minim, tidak mungkin terpikir oleh sang pekerja untuk membeli sebuah peta kota.

"Tunggu, kita tanya Botan dulu..." Yusuke mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dengan layar yang besar ditengahnya.

**_[Hai, Yusuke~]_**

"Oh, Cewek Cantik!" Leorio langsung merebut ponsel itu.

"Hoy, kita akan menjalankan misi!" Yusuke kembali merebut ponselnya, "Botan, jam tangan pendeteksi Yoki itu ada di mana?"

**_[Di sini. Kenapa? Kau tidak menjalankan misimu?] _**

Botan mengatakannya sambil menunjukkan sebuah jam tangan dengan jarum yang berbentuk seperti magnet jarum (?)

"Ini bagian dari misi. Kami tahu di mana kami dapat menemukan Kimochi, tapi kami tidak tahu kota ini."

**_[Hng? Dia ada di dunia yang bernama AFW World kan?]_**

"Iya, tapi-"

"Hei, Ba-San, Lain kali kalau mencari anak buah, pilih yang lebih bermutu ya." Killua mengambil ponsel dari tangan Yusuke.

**_[Kau panggil aku APAAA?!]_**

"Dasar Ba-San... AKU PANGGIL KAU BAAA-SAAN." Killua memperkeras suaranya.

"K- Killua..."

"Hey, hey, Bocah Rambut Putih, jangan-"

Kata kata Yusuke dihentikan oleh tangan Leorio yang memegang pundak Yusuke.

"Itu kebiasaannya. Biarkan saja." Kurapika memejamkan matanya.

"Abaikan saja. Aku juga sering dibegitukan kok." Leorio melanjutkan.

"Hmm..? 'dibegitukan'?"

"Ossan." Kurapika menjawab Yusuke.

"Oh, Kupikir kau adalah Ossan. Kau Ossan kan, Ossan?" Kuwabara mengatakannya

Empat siku – siku terbentuk di dagu, eh salah, dahi Leorio.

"Ehm, Kuwabara-Kun, kurasa dia masih berumur sekitar 20.." Kurama menghentikan Kuwabara.

"Kau hanya ingin membela dirimu 'kan, Kuso-jiji." Hiei mengarahkan mata Scarletnya ke arah Kurama.

"Ah, Kalau diingat ingat, umur Kurama juga sudah mencapai sekitar seribu tahun, ya? Ahahahah~ Kuso-jiji!" Yusuke tertawa dengan lebar, menunjukkan gigi taringnya (emang ada?). Tawanya dilanjutkan oleh tawa dari Kuwabara.

Kurama memandang Hiei dengan pandangan 'Kalau kau berani mengatakan itu lagi, aku akan—' (SENSOR: On. Ini demi kebaikan nusa dan bangsa.) Sedangkan Hiei hanya membalas pandangannya dengan pandangan tidak peduli kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

**_[Hoy, YUSUKEE! KENAPA KAU MALAH BERCANDA DI SANA!? Cepat selesaikan misimu!]_**

**_BZINK! CLINK!_**

Layar kaca di ponsel Yusuke pun mati.

"Hoi, bocah, kau mengatakan apa saja pada Botan tadi?"

"Tidak keluar dari Ba-San dan Rambut Biru." Killua duduk di sofa di dekat Yusuke sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Sudah! Hentikan pembicaraan tentang 'pertuaan' ini dan beritahu di mana letak Kimochi! Yoki itu apa juga? Memang kalian ini Yokai?"

"Kami memang Yokai." Yusuke, Kurama, dan Hiei mengatakannya bersamaan.

"Aku tidak." Kuwabara menyahutnya.

"Hok!" Leorio memasang tampang Sule di mukanya. (#Dibunuh Leorio dan FCnya #Sule nyengir)

"Yokai?" Gon menanyakannya.

"Ya, singkatnya kami adalah Yokai jadi jadian." Yusuke menjelaskannya dengan agak bergurau walaupun kenyataannya memang begitu. Kenyataan yang pahit... (#Author dimakan sama Yusuke)

"Hoy, Urameshi—"

"Oh, ya, sebenarnya Kimochi berada di tempat yang bernama AFW World." Yusuke memotongnya.

"Hoy—"

"AFW World?" Gon mengulang kata kata Yusuke

"Singkatan, ya?" Kurapika membalas tanya.

"Biarkan aku—"

"Ya, itu singkatan dari—"

"SETIDAKNYA BIARKAN KEBERADAANKU DIHARGAI DI SINI!" Kuwabara langsung berteriak.

"Ah, maaf, tapi kita sedang membicarakan tentang misi di sini." Yusuke memejamkan matanya.

Kuwabara pun pundung di pojokan sambil komat kamit nggak jelas (Author ambil dari Both MISSION). Mari kita abaikan dia.

"AFW World adalah singkatan dari Author's Fantasy World World." Kurama menjelaskannya.

"Worldnya dua kali?" Killua menanyakannya.

"Ya, sejak Author kita bernama KuraKurainBoy." Hiei memandang tajam ke arah Author.

Author: Ih, namaku disebut sama Hiei! Kurama juga yaaa?

Kurama: ... ^^;;

Yusuke: Hoi! Ayo kembali ke cerita!

Author: hai.. hai...

"Jadi kalian tidak tahu letak AFW World itu?" Kali ini Gon menanyakannya.

YYH Gang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Lebih tepatnya kami tidak tahu tentang kota ini. Kalau ada Peta Kotanya kami dapat mengetahuinya."

"Oh iya, kita belum menanyakan apakah Hotel ini mempunyai peta kota kan?" Killua langsung meraih telephon genggam yang terletak di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidur.

Killua menekan angka 0. Untuk menghubungi pelayan di Hotel ini memang harus menelepon 0.

**_[Selamat siang, ada yang bisa dibantu?]_**

"Oh, ini kamar nomer 519. Apa kalian punya peta kota ini?"

**_[Tentu kami punya. Anda ingin kami mengantarnya atau anda yang mengambilnya di Lobby?]_**

"Hmm, tolong antarkan."

**_[Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar, kami akan mengantarkannya]_**

"Sebaiknya kau cepat mengantarkannya. Terima kasih."

**_[Kami tidak akan mengecewakan anda.]_**

Killua pun menutup telephonnya.

"Yak, mereka punya."

"Nah, ini akan mempermudah!" Leorio mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

**_Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

Gon membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ini peta anda." Seorang Bellmot menyerahkan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan PETA di atasnya.

"Terima kasih!"

Gon pun menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ini petanya."

"Di mana AFW World itu?" Leorio menanyakannya.

"Hmm..." Yusuke mengeluarkan sebuah catatan kecil dari sakunya "Dari sini... 3 cm... Hmm... 2 jengkal... mundur 30 derajat... Nah, di sini tempatnya!" Yusuke pun menunjuk bagian Selatan dari peta kota itu.

"Jalan Panglima Sudirman? Hotel ini juga terletak di Jalan Panglima Sudirman 'kan?" Gon menjawabnya.

"Ternyata dekat sekali ya..." Kuwabara yang kembali dari Bad Moodnya mengatakan.

"Kita ke sana besok saja. Sekarang sudah malam." Kurapika berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Mereka semua pun kembali ke kamar masing masing. Mungkin yang capek saat ini adalah HxH Gang. Baru saja ke Kukuru Mountain untuk menyelamatkan Killua, sudah disuruh melaksanakan misi yang bahkan nggak jelas siapa yang nyuruh.

* * *

_Oke, karena Author tidak puas karena chapter ini selesainya cepet banget, kita intip ke kamar Killua – Hiei yuuk~_

Suasana di sana sangat tenang. Killua berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Hiei sedang duduk di jendela sambil memandang bulan purnama yang terang.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Hiei memulai percakapannya.

Killua pun duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia memandang Hiei. Hiei tidak membuat reaksi apa apa. Ia tetap memandangi langit biru yang kosong dengan cahaya bulan yang meneranginya.

Killua mengambil bantal yang ada di tempat tidur sebelahnya. Killua pun melemparnya ke arah Hiei "Kau sendiri? Tidak tidur?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Hiei menangkis bantal itu.

"Kau tahu, aku adalah seorang assasin—pembunuh bayaran." Killua tertunduk "Tiap hari aku hanya dilatih untuk membunuh oleh ayahku. Entah kenapa..." Killua terhenti. Berhentinya kata kata Killua menarik pandangan Hiei "Aku berhenti menjadi assasin sejak ada Gon."

Killua dan Hiei saling berbalas pandangan. Killua menunjukkan pandangan 'Masa depanku yang indah bersama Gon'. Ia mulai tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Dia anak yang aneh... Tapi dia mengubah semuanya. Bahkan setelah Ujian Hunter selesai, dia masih tetap mencariku. Sampai pergi ke rumahku segala." Senyuman Killua semakin menjadi "Benar – benar aneh."

Hiei mengalihkan pandangannya dari Killua "Kenapa memberitahuku semua itu?"

"Yaah kau tahu..." Mereka berdua berbalas pandangan kembali "Aku merasa kalau kita ini..." Killua pun mulai Blushing "Mi- Mirip..."

Hiei tertawa kecil. Ia melepaskan pandangannya ke cahaya bulan lagi.

"Waktu kecil aku disebut Imiko." Hiei mulai terbuka, "Seharusnya para Ice Maiden melahirkan anak perempuan. Tapi entah kenapa aku lahir di sana. Aku juga tidak mengendalikan es, malah sebaliknya—api." Hiei menutup matanya dan membuka jendela kamar itu "Cerita lama yang bodoh. Lupakan saja." Hiei pun menghilang bagai dibawa angin.

Killua menatap jendela kamarnya yang terbuka sambil tersenyum tipis.

_"Mirip..."_

* * *

**_To Be Continue..._**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Aaah! Itu dia akhir dari Chapter 2~ Untuk chapter ini, saya betul betul memusatkan Killua... Saya membuat Hiei dan Killua menjadi OOC di sini... (bener OOC nggak?) Tapi syukurlah Hiei mau terbuka sama Killua. Oh, ya, kata kata Kuso-jiji itu saya ambil dari Yu Yu Hakusho Doujinshi. Kurama emang udah tua sih yaa... Botan di sini cuma pajangan saja soalnya Author pengen Botan eksis hahahah~ Makasih untuk Review-nya ya, Senpai Senpai yang tersayang (#eeaaa) Untuk cerita kali ini, saya pake Genre Fantasy karena Readers akan dibawa ke Dunia Fantasy yang mengejutkan. That's All, R&R Pleasee~


	3. AFW World: The Divination

_**Disclaimer**__:_ Hunter x Hunter and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi

_**Previous Chapter**_: YYH Gang telah menceritakan segalanya pada HxH Gang. Misinya adalah mencari orang yang bernama Kimochi. Apakah mereka akan menemukannya? Masalah yang besar menanti di depan mereka!

* * *

"Hoaaaaaahm~" Yusuke berjalan ke luar kamarnya.

Ia melihat jam di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya._ 6:30am_. Tempat tidur di sampingnya sudah kosong. Yusuke hanya dapat berpikir bahwa Gon memang masih anak anak. Wajar saja kalau ia bangun lebih pagi dan bermain bersama temannya yang lain...

Yusuke berjalan ke sebelah selatan Lobby—Restoran.

"Yo, Urameshi, kau akhirnya bangun juga—" Terdengar suara Kuwabara.

"Heee? Kalian sudah bangun duluan?" Yusuke berjalan ke tempat duduk Kuwabara. Di sana juga ada Kurama dan Hiei. Satu meja tersedia 4 tempat duduk.

"Ya, anak anak di sana mengganggu sekali..." Kuwabara menjawabnya, "Kau tidak makan? Makanannya enak sekali lhoo!"

Yusuke pun duduk di sebelah Kuwabara. Ia mengambil kertas menu-nya dan mulai membacanya.

"Hee, ada Steak Ayam, Spaghetty, Lobster Bakar, Kerang Rebus, Kentang Goreng, Lalapan Lele, Tempe, Tahu, STMJ, sambel goreng?" Entah kenapa makanannya jadi nggak karuan...

"STMJ nya enak lhoo. Asli buatan Chef KuraKurain." Kuwabara mengangkat gelas STMJnya, "Jahenya ditambah 1 kilo, Madunya dikurangi 3 kilo, Susunya diperbanyak, ditambah perasan jeruk nipis. Telurnya juga diberi perasaan jeruk nipis."

"Kau sudah meminumnya?" Yusuke melihat Kuwabara dengan pandangan agak jijik.

"Belum sih, tapi kedengarannya enak."

"Mulailah dari Telurnya dulu." Yusuke pun tersenyum jahil sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Aku mau pesan makanan."

Yusuke pun meninggalkan mereka dan pergi ke tempat makanan – makanan. Di sana ia bertemu dengan Kurapika dan Leorio.

"Yo, Kurapika, Leorio. Ohayou~" Yusuke mengambil piring dan garpunya.

"Ohayou..." Mereka serempak menjawab.

Leorio pun meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan makan di sana.

"Hmm... Makanannya banyak juga..." Yusuke pun mulai mengambil makanannya, "Hey, Kurapika, ini apa?" Yusuke menunjuk salah satu makanan.

"..."

"Oi!" Yusuke memegang pundaknya, "Hah?!" Yusuke terkejut, Ia melihat mata Kurapika menjadi merah.

**_SLAP!_**

Kurapika melempar sebuah pisau ke arah dinding. Pisau yang tadi ada di atas piring Kurapika sekarang menancap di dinding. Hal itu menarik perhatian Yusuke. Ia melihat ke arah pisau yang ada di dinding itu.

"Itu kan..." Yusuke memperhatikan 'sesuatu' yang menancap di pisau itu, "Laba laba?"

Kurapika pun pergi meninggalkan tempat makanan itu dan duduk di sebelah Leorio. Yusuke meninggalkan tempat makanan itu dan duduk di sebelah Kuwabara.

Sambil makan, Yusuke agak melirik ke arah Kurapika. Matanya tidak merah lagi!

_Ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang orang ini?_

* * *

Saat ini, mereka semua sedang di luar Hotel. Bersiap untuk menjalankan misinya.

"Yosh, Ayo kita berangkat!"

Gon dan Killua memimpin barisannya. (Siaaap Geraaak!)

"Ini, ya Jalan Sudirman Blok J-16?" (?) Gon memulainya.

"Iya, betul. Rumah ini." Kurama menjawabnya

"Ayo masuk!"

Mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Di dalam sana sudah kotor sekali. Kelihatannya rumah ini sudah diabaikan bertahun tahun lamanya. Tapi kenapa di sini ada AFW World ya? Itulah kehebatan Autho- (#Author dibungkem sama YYH Gang)

"Ini dia!"

"Itu Portal ke AFW World?" Leorio menyambung kata kata Yusuke.

"Ya," Yusuke pun langsung lompat ke dalamnya, diikuti oleh Hiei, Kurama, dan Kuwabara.

"Masuk ke sana?" Leorio menanyakannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Gon.

"Ini misi pertama kita. Kita pasti bisa!" Gon mengepalkan tangannya dengan yakin dan langsung lompat ke portal itu.

"Jangan khawatir, kita tidak akan mati, kok." Killua pun menyusul Gon.

Kurapika dan Leorio pun mengangguk satu sama yang lain. Mereka berdua pun ikut masuk ke dalam portal itu.

* * *

"Ini... AFW World?" Gon membuka percakapannya.

"Kelihatannya ini Pantai AFW World. Tapi kenapa tidak ada cewek berbi— HUOKH!"

"Kita ke sini untuk misi, bukan untuk melakukan hal yang seperti itu." Yusuke memotong kata kata dan leher Kuwabara. (Mati, dong?)

"Ooh, jadi Author ini selalu memikirkan Pantai yang seperti ini toh..." Killua menatap Author. (Author: Apa lo liat liat? ಠ_ಠ )

Yak, pantai yang dipikirkan author adalah Pantai yang airnya Permen Kapas dengan Lumba Lumba warna – warni melompat lompat di atasnya. Di sekitar pantai ada Pohon Coklat yang daunnya berhembus searah dengan arah angin. Kapal kapal yang berlayar terbuat dari kayu dengan motif yang unik dan ditutupi dengan panel surya. Tentu saja sumber energinya menggunakan energi surya. What a beautiful world~

"Oh, ada nelayan di sana!" Yusuke menunjuk ke arah kapal yang baru kembali, "Ayo kita cari informasi!"

Nelayan ini memakai topi kain warna hijau lumut dan memakai kaos singlet (?) yang tebal berwarna putih. Karena kaos ini tebal, bagian dalamnya pun tidak terlihat. Celananya sepanjang lutut, sewarna dengan topinya. Rambutnya pirang dan warna matanya tidak diketahui karena matanya selalu tertutup—seperti Yomi.

"Hey, apakah ini tempat yang bernama AFW World?" Gon mendatangi nelayan itu.

"Hmm? Kalian bukan orang sini , ya?" Nelayan itu membalik tanya, "Orang orang di sini biasa memanggil tempat ini dengan sebutan KKB World."

"KKB World?" ke delapan orang itu mengatakannya bersamaan.

"Ternyata memang bukan orang sini. KKB World adalah singkatan dari KuraKurainBoy World. Itu adalah nama orang yang sudah menemukan tempat ini.

Semuanya natap Author sinis.

Author: Apa? Jangan hadap aku! Dengerin tuh kata katanya si Nelayan.

"Atau jangan jangan, kalian adalah delapan ksatria yang diramalkan itu?"

"Delapan ksatria yang diramalkan? Ramalan apa itu?" Kuwabara menanyakannya.

"Itu adalah ramalan Yang Mulia Kenai. Begini isinya,

Di saat bintang yang paling terang bersinar,  
Bintang yang lebih terang datang menyainginya,  
Bintang itu jatuh ke tanah dan pecah berkeping keping,

Seorang dengan kendaraannya yang baru tiba menemukan delapan pecahan bintang itu,  
Orang itu menyebut dirinya sebagai Pemberi Kebahagiaan,  
Sang Pemberi Kebahagiaan itu membawa pecahan bintang itu ke Ilmuan Roket yang akan membawanya ke Bulan,

Bulan adalah yang paling terang di saat gelap,  
Pisau tajam mengendalikan bulan itu,  
Pecahan Bintang itu pun bersatu menjadi menjadi Bola Perasaan,  
Terangnya Perasaan itu menghancurkan ketajaman Pisau,

Pembohong yang memakai topeng itu melepas topengnya,  
Sang Bola Perasaan itu pun kembali ke langit,  
Semuanya menjadi terang diiringi dengan Sinar Perasaan."

"Delapan bintang itu maksudnya kita?" Leorio menanyakan.

"Kenapa kita dilambangkan sebagai bintang?" Kali ini Kurapika yang melemparkan pertanyaannya.

"Ah, para warga di sini juga memikirkannya. Katanya, bintang itu diartikan sebagai Star dan mungkin Star itu diambil dari K**_satr_**ia." Nelayan itu pun melepaskan topinya—membiarkan rambutnya yang pirang itu dibawa angin (Botak dong?)

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi di tempat ini?" Ucap Kuwabara.

"Untuk lebih jelas, kita ke Perpustakaan saja. Lebih mudah membacanya daripada aku menjelaskannya." Nelayan itu pun berjalan di depan mereka.

Sepintas kota ini terlihat seperti desa yang sederhana. Rumah rumahnya dibangun menggunakan batu bata dan di setiap rumah ada cerobong asap.

"Nah, di sini."

Mereka semua masuk di sebuah tempat dengan tulisan yang tidak mereka ketahui. Hanya Author-lah yang tau (Ohohohoh~). Oke, sebenarnya tulisan yang tidak jelas itu adalah tulisan 'Perpustakaan' Mereka memasuki perpustakaan.

"Selamat datang." Terdengan suara anak kecil.

Suara itu berasal dari seorang anak yang sedang membaca buku di meja kasir. Rambutnya berwarna Oranye pudar dan bagian tengah rambutnya diikat ke belakang. Bulu matanya panjang seperti unta yang sangat berguna untuk mengalahkan Syahrini.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di tempat ini?" Gon menanyakannya langsung.

"Hng? Satu.. dua...," Semuanya terdiam, "Hey, Parto, mereka ini..." Anak itu menunjuk kedelapan makhluk asing di depannya.

"Nama nelayan ini Parto, tidak berkelas sama sekali..." Kuwabara bergumam pelan.

"Ya, mereka ini delapan ksatria yang diramalkan itu. Mereka jatuh dari langit begitu saja." Parto menjawabnya.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu biar aku jelaskan,

Ini adalah dunia yang bernama KKB World. Dunia ini berada dalam kekuasaan Yang Mulia Kenai. Sebelumnya, keadaan di desa ini sangat menyenangkan. Orang orang desa menari dan menyanyi di jalan, bunga bunga tersenyum, burung burung berkicau, semuanya sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi tiba tiba awan gelap yang terang (?) melingkupi desa ini. Petir menyambar dengan keras. Seiring petir itu terus menyambar, seorang lelaki dengan jubah hitam datang. Ia merebut 4 anak SGM (?). Kastil Putih yang ada di ujung gunung itu berubah menjadi warna hitam.

Saat itulah para penduduk desa tidak ada yang menari atau pun menyanyi lagi karena peraturan diperketat. Tidak ada yang boleh menari atau pun menyanyi." Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu anak SGM itu di mana?" Kurama menanyakannya.

"Katanya dibawa ke Kastil Putih yang Sudah Jadi Hitam itu."

"Tenang saja, aku tahu bagaimana cara mencarinya." Kuwabara membusungkan dadanya.

"Oke, nanti kalau di kastil, kami serahkan padamu, Kuwabara." Yusuke menepuk perut Kuwabara pelan.

"Boleh kami tahu buku mana yang ada ramalan tentang kedelapan ksatria itu?" Kurapika bertanya.

"Ini." Anak itu memberikan selembar kertas coklat di atas mejanya kepada Kurapika.

"Bahasa apa ini?" Killua mengambil kertas itu dari Kurapika.

"Bahasa asdfghjkl. Itu Bahasa yang diciptakan oleh KKB. Katanya KKB sangat suka menyebutkan huruf huruf ini. Karena itulah—"

"Bisakah kami mendapatkan ramalan ini dengan bahasa yang kami mengerti?" Killua memotong kata kata anak itu sambil mengembalikan kertas ramalannya.

"Sepertinya ti—"

Tiba tiba saja muncul 2 kertas di hadapan mereka. Yang satunya berisi huruf Hunter dan yang satunya tulisan Jepang. Tentu saja itu karena Author -7-)

"Ini ramalannya!" kedelapan ksatria itu berteriak bersamaan.

"Perkutut, apa kau tahu tempat semacam penginapan atau yang lainnya?" Killua memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya.

"Ehm, namaku Parto."

"Kau bisa menginap di sini." Anak itu membuka pintu yang ada di belakangnya.

Mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

* * *

"Nah, ayo kita artikan ramalan ini." Kurapika meletakkan kertas itu di lantai.

Mereka semua pun duduk di lantai itu.

"Dari bait pertama."

Di saat bintang yang paling terang bersinar,  
Bintang yang lebih terang datang menyainginya,  
Bintang itu jatuh ke tanah dan pecah berkeping keping,

"Maksudnya saat Kenai memerintah—semua rakyat sengsara, kita datang begitu?" Leorio menatap kertas itu sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Sepertinya begitu,"

Seorang dengan kendaraannya yang baru tiba menemukan delapan pecahan bintang itu,  
Orang itu menyebut dirinya sebagai Pemberi Kebahagiaan,  
Sang Pemberi Kebahagiaan itu membawa pecahan bintang itu ke Ilmuan Roket yang akan membawanya ke Bulan,

"Tadi Parto memang baru kembali dengan kapalnya kan?" Yusuke memegang kertas itu.

"Pemberi kebahagiaan? Apa maksudnya?" Kuwabara menunjuk kalimat 'Pemberi Kebahagiaan'

"Mungkin karena pekerjaannya adalah sebagai Nelayan. Nelayan selalu memenuhi kebutuhan pangan kita dengan ikan hasil tangkapannya kan?" Kurama menjelaskan.

"Lalu nelayan itu membawa kita ke perpustakaan ini?" Gon mengatakannya.

"Ya, sepertinya gadis ini akan membawa kita ke tempat Kenai." Kurama melanjutkan.

Bulan adalah yang paling terang di saat gelap,  
Pisau tajam mengendalikan bulan itu,  
Pecahan Bintang itu pun bersatu menjadi menjadi Bola Perasaan,  
Terangnya Perasaan itu menghancurkan ketajaman Pisau,

"Hee? Berarti ada yang mengendalikan Kenai?" Kuwabara mengatakannya agak kencang.

"Lalu kita akan menjadi satu?" Gon menyambungnya.

"Kenapa rasanya ada yang salah dengan ramalan ini ya?" Killua mengambil kertas itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yusuke menatap Killua

"Apa benar kita yang akan menyelamatkan KKB World ini?"

Semuanya menatap Killua dengan tatapan serius.

* * *

**_To Be Continue..._**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Yak, inilah Chapter 3... Saya bener bener kehabisan ide. Pagi pagi saya nyiapin hadiah buat Killua, sore sore saya ngetik FF ini. Saya jadi bingung. Apa ada yang bisa mecahin teka teki ramalannya? Saya buat yang sederhana nggak sesulit punya Neon. Saya cuma pakai perumpamaan saja. Walaupun sederhana, saya mikirnya dalam waktu setengah jam lho! Susah banget bikinnya.

**_Shu-Chan_**: Naik Pegasus dong,, XDD

Oke, that's all, R&R Please~


	4. Bishoujo Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon?

**_Disclaimer:_** Yu Yu Hakusho and Hunter x Hunter is owned by Yoshihiro Toga

**_Previous Chapter:_** Ada seorang bernama Kenai yang meramalkan bahwa delapan orang ksatria akan datang ke KKB World. Apakah kedelapan ksatria itu adalah YYH dan HxH Gang?

* * *

_Apa benar kita yang akan menyelamatkan KKB World ini?_

"Apa maksudmu?" Leorio menanyakannya.

"Coba lihat ramalan ini." Killua menunjuk bait ketiga ramalan itu, "Pecahan Bintang itu pun bersatu menjadi menjadi Bola Perasaan. Apakah kita semua dapat bersatu? Lalu? Menjadi bola perasaan?" Killua menggeser tangannya ke bait terakhir, "Sang Bola Perasaan itu pun kembali ke langit, Semuanya menjadi terang diiringi dengan Sinar Perasaan. Kita akan kembali ke langit dan desa ini selamat?" Killua berhenti sejenak, "Lagipula misi kita di sini hanya mencari Kimochi kan?"

"Aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu." Kurapika menjawabnya.

"Ramalan ini memang aneh. Untuk bait pertama, kedua, semua menunjuk ke kita. Tapi di akhir ramalan, semuanya berubah." Kurama menyambungnya.

"Kalau orang yang bernama Kenai itu yang meramalnya, kenapa ia tidak menyiapkan suatu rencana untuk menghentikan kita datang ke sini? Kenai juga yang membuat orang orang di desa ini menderita kan?" Kurapika melanjutkan.

"Benar juga..." Ucap Kuwabara.

"Itu adalah sifatnya."

"Librarian-San!" Gon menyebutnya.

"Namaku Lily..."

"Sifat dari Kenai?" Leorio menanyakan.

"Ya, dia selalu tidak peduli dengan apa pun. Termasuk anak SGM yang dicurinya. Ia tidak peduli siapa anak SGM itu. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan desa ini." Lily duduk bersama kedelapan Ksatria itu.

"Begitu rupanya..." Kurapika memasang pose berpikir.

"Kalau begitu, sebenarnya ramalan ini ada benarnya juga." Yusuke yang daritadi terdiam mengatakannya.

"Nah, kalian yang sedang bekerja keras, mau cemilan?" Lily menanyakannya dengan tersenyum.

"Hmm... Cemilan... Dorayaki!" Gon mengangkat tangannya.

"Itu terlalu susah dicari, bocah." Yusuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau Mochi saja?"

"Ah! Mochi saja!" Yusuke mengangkat tangannya—menyetujui saran Kurama

"Hee? Aku mau dorayakii~" Gon mengemut jari telunjuknya.

"Ternyata Gon adalah jelmaan Doraemon! Hahahah!" Kata kata Killua membuat Gon menggembungkan pipinya.

"Memangnya kau sendiri ingin apa?" Leorio menatap Killua.

"...Takoyaki...," Killua berbisik.

"Takoyaki?" Semuanya mengatakannya bersamaan.

"Dasar anak kecil." Hiei bergumam pelan.

Tanpa disangka sangka, Killua, Assassin favorit kita ini sukanya makan Takoyaki. Bola bola tepung itu memang paling menarik selera. Apa lagi dengan keju di dalamnya. Takoyaki yang hangat, begitu masuk ke mulut, tuna keringnya langsung lumer di lidah. Dashi yang dicampur di dalam adonan Takoyaki

"Sayang sekali, di KKB World ini tidak ada makanan seperti itu."

"Hee?"

"Lalu adanya apa saja?" Kuwabar menanyakan seperti orangg memesan makanan.

"Kalau camilan, cookies, permen kapas, gula – gula bintang, jelly.."

"Hanya itu saja ya.." Gon mengatakannya dengan nada kecewa, "Hiei-San, kau mau apa?"

Ekspresi Hiei berubah menjadi agak kaget saat mendengarnya. Anak yang baru ia kenal menanyakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak akan ditanyakan oleh Kurama atau Yusuke.

"...Gula – gula bintang." Hiei mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan.

"Hpff— HAHAHAHAH!" Yusuke dan Kuwabara mentertawakannya dengan keras. Diikuti dengan Leorio dan Killua serta Kurapika yang tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya kalian tau apa tentang gula bintang itu?!" Hiei menjadi marah seketika, "Kalau kau memakannya dengan memohon sesuatu, permohonanmu akan terwujud!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAH!"

Hiei hanya bisa blushing— (Author dibungkem sama Hiei)

"Jangan tertawa! Dia tidak bercanda!"

Tiba tiba seekor kucing hitam datang mengatakannya.

"Siapa kau?" Yusuke menunjuk nunjuk kucing itu dengan histeris, "Kenapa kau bisa berbicara?"

"Aku adalah Luna. Aku—"

Author: Hoy! Hoy! Kok malah ada Luna di sini? Salah cerita woy! Ini bukan cerita Sailor Moon!

Tiba tiba, Sailor Moon datang.

Sailor Moon: Hey, manusia manusia yang berusaha menculik Luna, aku akan menghukummu atas nama bulan!

Semuanya Cuma bisa ber-poker face

Yusuke: Hoy, Author, Lu kok ikut Poker Face juga?

Para Sailor Senshi pun pada datang semua, termasuk Outer Senshi (?)

Sailor Jupiter: Eh, Sailor Moon, musuhnya bukan di sini!

Kurama: Eh? Kok jadi banyak orang berpakaian sekolah begini?

Sailor Uranus: Pakaian seko—lho?

Kurama: Hng!?

_SUARANYA SAMAA!_

Sekilas Info, _seiyuu_ atau pengisi suara dari Haruka Tennou/Sailor Uranus sama dengan seiyuu Kurama, yaitu Megumi Ogata.

Sailor Venus: Ehm, maaf ya, ini Cuma salah paham. Selamat tinggal!

Para Sailor Senshi itu pun langsung pergi dengan Sailor Moon yang narik Luna dan Sailor Venus yang narik Sailor Moon, juga Sailor Neptune narik Sailor Uranus yang masih cengo.

Kuwabara: Hoy, Author! Udah dong dramanya! Kok ada cewek cewek rok mini segala.

Author: Bilang aja kalo kamu sebenernya seneng liatin mereka.

Kuwabara: Udaaah! Ceritanya nggak selesai lho!

Author: Eh, iya, Back to story!

"Aku bawakan Sushi dan Onigiri saja ya." Ucapa Lily seraya berdiri dan keluar kamar.

_Katanya tidak ada makanan macam itu?!_

"Aah! Sudahlah, kita tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang memang tidak perlu di pikirkan!" Gon mengelak.

"Benar, tugas kita hanya mencari Kimochi kan?" Hiei menutup kedua matanya.

"Tidak, Kita juga akan menyelamatkan desa ini!" Gon mengepalkan tangannya di depan Hiei.

"Terserahlah."

"Oke, kita sebaiknya istirahat cukup. Kita akan membutuhkan stamina yang banyak kan?"

"Yak, kalau begitu, aku mau jalan jalan di desa ini." Leorio berdiri dan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Aku juga!" Diikuti oleh Gon dan Killua.

"Dasar anak anak." Kuwabara memajukan mulutnya sepanjang 10 m. Eh, salah, 10 cm.

Kurama dan Kurapika pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kamar itu.

"He? Kalian juga mau berjalan jalan?" Yusuke melihat mereka dan langsung bertanya.

"Tidak, aku ingin membaca beberapa buku di perpustakaan ini." Kurapika langsung keluar kamar setelah mengatakannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar." Kurama mengatakannya sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Eeh? Kok keluar? Onigiri dan Sushi-nya sudah siap.." Lily memasuki ruangan itu sambil membawa nampan dengan Sushi dan Onigiri di atasnya.

"Aaah! Itadakimasu!" Yusuke dan Kuwabara mengambilnya berdampingan (?)

"Kau tidak makan?" Lily menatap Hiei yang membuka jendela kamar itu.

"..." Hiei pun langsung menghilang bagai dibawa angin.

Lily pun ikut meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan alasan harus menjaga perpustakaannya. Dari penampilannya Lily memang terlihat seperti pekerja keras.

"Yak, akhirnya tinggal kita berdua saja ya. Hahahah~"

* * *

Sore harinya, Lily mengantarkan kedelapan ksatria itu ke menara yang dikenal sebagai Kitsu Towel. Dengan begini, bait ke 2 dari ramalan itu sudah terjalankan. Tapi, misteri dari ramalan itu belum mereka pecahkan seluruhnya.

"Aku akan langsung pulang, apa kalian tidak apa apa?" Lily yang mengantar mereka memang merasa sangat khawatir. Tapi ini sudah menjadi tugas dari para ksatria itu.

"Ya, terima kasih, Lily." Ucap Yusuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Lily pun berjalan ke rumahnya. Ia hanya dapat memikirkan kedelapan ksatria itu—apakah mereka akan selamat? Bagaimana kalau mereka terbunuh?—Hanya hal negatif yang terpikir. Dari wajah mereka semua memang terlihat seperti mereka tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan misi mereka.

Sejenak delapan ksatria itu memperhatikan menara yang akan mereka masuki itu. Kitsu Towel bertingkat 3. Tiap tingkat warna dindingnya tidak sama. Dari luar sih terlihat seperti toko anak anak karena warnanya yang bermacam macam.

Tingkat pertama berwarna hijau, kedua oranye, ketiga merah. Tentu saja warnanya mempengaruhi level dari musuh yang akan mereka hadapi.

"Oke, ayo kita masuk!" Yusuke memimpin barisan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Yusuke." Kurama mencegat ketujuh temannya yang lain, "Lihat ini." Ia menunjuk ke papan yang digantung di samping Kitsu Towel itu.

* * *

**_The Emotions will send you to the truth_**

* * *

"Emotions? Apakah Kimochi termasuk salah satu dari _mereka_?"

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?" Kuwabara membalas pertanyaan Killua.

"Lihat baik baik! Emotion**_S _**artinya ada banyak perasaan/emosi."

"Oh, benar juga. Tapi ini tidak ada dalam ramalan kan?"

"Hmm... Mungkin ini yang mereka sebut Bola Perasaan itu?" Yusuke menyondongkan badannya untuk melihat tulisandi papan itu.

"Kita masuk saja." Gon menepuk pundak Yusuke, "Kita tidak akan tau jawabannya kalau tidak masuk kan?"

"Oke, ayo!"

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam menara 3 tingkat itu.

* * *

**_Kenai-Sama, ada delapan orang yang tidak dikenal masuk._**

"Oh, delapan bintang itu sudah datang ya? Tenang saja, Anak anak SGM itu akan mengurusnya."

**_Apa kita perlu mengeluarkan N dan M untuk mengurus mereka?_**

"Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli. Aturlah sesuka hatimu."

**_Baik, Kenai-Sama._**

"Oh, tunggu sebentar, Aturlah agar N dan M di lantai Hijau, O2 (oksigan dong?) di lantai Orange, dan O1 di lantai merah."

**_Hee, tidak biasanya Kenai-Sama peduli. Sampai sedetil itu juga._**

"Sudah, kerjakan saja!"

**_Ah, maaf! Baik, Kenai-Sama._**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Maaf, readers sekalian, Author yang satu ini jadi agak malas nulis FanFic. Ternyata liburan tidak menambah waktu nulis FanFic, tapi malah menambah waktu untuk nonton anime. Mohon maaf kalau ada Typo(s). Untuk sekarang, saya lagi suka nonton Sailor Moon S **(S only)** soalnya di sana ada Tennou Haruka/Sailor Uranus yang pengisi suaranya adalah Megumi Ogata. Awalnya saya Cuma nge-fans sama suaranya dan karakternya. Tapi lama lama saya malah ngikutin Sailor Moon S.  
Wah, Author Note-nya kepanjangan. Oke, R&R Please~


	5. The First Monster, N and M?

**_Disclaimer:_**Yu Yu Hakusho and Hunter x Hunter are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi

**_Previous Chapter:_** Akhirnya kedelapan ksatria itu masuk ke dalam Kitsu Towel. Sembari mereka masuk, dua orang di balik bayang bayang merencanakan sesuatu kepada mereka. Apa sebenarnya M dan N itu? Apakah mereka adalah ksatria dari ramalan itu?

* * *

Bagian dalam dari Kitsu Towel sama dengan bagian luarnya. Seluruh dindingnya berwarna Hijau untuk lantai bawah—tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Kedelapan Ksatria itu pun memasuki Kitsu Towel tanpa ragu ragu. Mereka melihatnya sebagai tantangan.

"Hmm? Di mana Kurama dan Kurapika?" Leorio menanyakannya beberapa detik setelah mereka melalui pintu masuk.

"Tadi ada di sebelahku..." Kuwabara menunjuk sebelah kanannya.

"Mereka sudah masuk. Jauh." Jawab Hiei singkat

"Benarkah? Aku tidak melihatnya." Ucap Yusuke sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Oi, Gon, kenapa di punggungmu ada sayapnya?" Killua menunjuk punggung Gon

"Eh? Benarkah? Mana? Manaa?" Gon mencoba meraih sayap yang ada di punggungnya, "Kau juga punya, Yusuke-San!"

"HE?!" Yusuke melirik ke arah belakangnya, "Benar benar ada..."

"BWAHAHAHAH!" Kuwabara yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa terbahak bahak. Sampai tersendat sendat.

"Uwoh! Bergerak!" Killua berjalan ke belakang untuk menghindar dari kebasan sayap Gon.

"Killua, Pegang tanganku!"

Tanpa basa – basi, Killua meraih tangan Gon dan Gon pun mengebaskan sayapnya yang menyebabkan mereka berterbangan di langit langit Kitsu Towel.

"Hmm, ternyata tinggi juga tempat ini." Killua melihat ke arah Yusuke, Kuwabara, Leorio, dan Hiei yang terlihat kecil di bawah.

"AWAAS!"

"HUAAAAH!"

BUAGKH!

Seseorang menabrak mereka dengan sangat cepat. Seketika itu juga Killua jatuh dari tangan Gon. Begitu juga dengan Gon yang kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Maaf, Gon."

"Oh, Kurapika! Kau dari mana saja?"

"Hanya tidak dapat mengendalikan kecepatan..."

"Bagaimana dengan Kurama-San?"

WUSH!

"Oh, itu dia."

Seketika itu juga Kurama berhenti di tengah tengah mereka.

"Wow." Komentar Kurabara dan Leorio.

"Jangan jangan kita memang ksatria itu?" Kurama memasang pose berpikir.

"Kita?" Kuwabara mengomentari dengan muka 'Kita? Lo aja kali gue kagak'

"Ya, aku, Leorio, Hiei, Kuwabara tidak mendapatkan kekuatan apa apa." Ucap Killua.

"Mungkin kau bisa mengubah tanganmu menjadi senjata? Oh! Ooh! Mungkin kau punya kekuatan seperti Super Man!" Gon mengatakannya dengan polosnya.

"Seperti ini?"

"Woaah!"

Hiei sedang memegang pistol besar di tangan kanannya. Bagaikan mafia yang siap membunuh para readers sekalian kalau pada nggak review (#Author di tembak Hiei). Setelah menunjukkannya, pistol itu pun hilang sesuai dengan keinginan Hiei.

"Oh, begitu... Aku dan Hiei dapat membuat benda sesuai dengan imajinasi pemakainya." Ucap Killua sambil membuat beberapa senjata dan menghilangkannya.

"Kalau kami berdua?" Leorio dan Kuwabara mengucapkannya bersamaan.

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi mungkin kau bukanlah ksatria dalam ramalan itu, Kuwabara, Leorio—ehem—ossan..." Kata Yusuke sambil menepuk pundak kedua temannya itu.

"Sudahlah, kita hanya menghabiskan waktu di sini. Ayo segera selesaikan misi ini." Tegas Kurapika.

Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, dua ekor/ dua buah/ dua orang (?) monster datang dari atas dan jatuh tepat di depan mereka semua. Merekalah yang disebut N dan M. Tingginya melebihi Leorio 1 meter.

((Untuk keterangan monter boleh dilewati))

Yang pertama adalah yang disebut N. N lebih kecil daripada M. Berbadan dan berkepala naga. Kakinya ada dua dengan taji di belakang kakinya. Sayapnya setipis sayap kelelawar. N berwarna merah dengan dada berwarna kuning.

M tidak memiliki kaki. Bagian bawahnya berupa batu dengan satu tanduk di sampingnya. Batu itu menyambung ke badannya yang memanjang. Kepala bagian atasnya lancip dan memiliki paruh seperti paruh elang. Kedua tangannya menyambung dari kepala. Tangan kanannya membentuk seperti stalaktit yang tajam. Sedangkan tangan kirinya melengkung membentuk 3 cakar untuk jarinya. Di pergelangan bagian belakangnya terdapat tanduk yang tajam.

"Monter macam apa ini?" Kuwabara mengatakannya sambil menunjuk nunjuk monster itu.

"Yosh, pekerjaan dimulai." Yusuke menyiapkan Shot-Gun – nya, "Hoy, Gon, kalian mengurus naga kecil itu. Kami akan mengurus Batu – ular (?) ini."

"Ya!"

Mereka pun terbagi menjadi 2 kelompok. HxH dan YYH Gang.

Yusuke memulainya dengan Shot-Gun miliknya. Tanpa terduga duga dan tidak ditunggu tunggu (Hoy, readers nunggu tuh!) ternyata M dapat menangkisnya dengan tangannya. Melihat hal itu, Kurama pun mengeluarkan Rose Whip dan mengikat tangan kirinya.

_Asalkan tangan ini tidak mengganggu..._

"HORYAAAA!" Kuwabara berteriak dengan gayanya yang khas dan berlari ke arah M dengan membawa Jigen to – ken. Ia membelah tangan kanannya agar tidak mengganggu

Ternyata yang dapat di potong hanyalah salah satu stalaktit dari 3 stalaktit.

_WHUT? Impossible! _Ucapnya dalam hati dengan Bahasa Inggris yang dikarang karang (?)

BAM!

Nampak Hiei memegang alat yang bentuknya seperti Bazooka. Alat itu mematahkan tangan kanan—yang penuh stalaktit itu.

"Sankyuu, Hiei!"

REI—

"AH!" Terdengar suara Kurama.

Ternyata Rose Whip milik Kurama dipatahkan oleh tanduk yang ada di pergelangan tangan bagian belakang Monster M itu.

_Bahkan Rose Whip pun dapat dipatahkan?! _Pikir Kurama.

Kuwabara tak kehilangan akal, ia membuat Rei-Ken dan mulai mengendalikannya seperti Rose Whip (Yang waktu Kuwabara lawan Rinku di Ankoku Bujutsukai itu lhoo)

Kurama pun menggabungnya dengan Rose Whip-nya. Kekuatannya pun bertambah.

"Yosh, Ayo kita lakukan!"

Rei-Gun!

Sinar Rei-Gun terhempas dengan kencang dari tangan Yusuke. Sinar biru memenuhi badan Monster M. Mereka pun mulai menghindarinya dengan caranya masing – masing. Yusuke yang terbang ke atas, Hiei dan Kurama dengan kecepatannya dan Kuwabara yang...

Berlari?

Di balik asap bekas Rei-Gun itu nampak...

* * *

"Gon, kau lilit kakinya. Tetaplah pada posisimu di atas. Aku dan Killua akan menyerang kepalanya. Kita masih belum mengetahui kemampuan Leorio, jadi Leorio, Kau tunggu di tempat yang aman!" Kurapika menjelaskan rencananya, "Siap?"

Killua membuat sebuah pedang yang hampir sama dengan Katana milik Hiei dan mulai mengkibas kibaskannya, "Kapan saja." Killua memasang wajah cool yang membuat fangirlsnya leleh semua.

Gon pun ikut menyiapkan pancingannya dan mengayun-ayunkannya. Gon memasang wajah yang siap untuk melawan Monster itu (Kalau kali ini sih senyum Gon vs Genthru yang di endingnya Greed Island—REASON itu...) "Un!" Ucapnya sambil mengangguk

Leorio mulai memundurkan satu kakinya dan menggenggam erat kopernya. Ia pun perlahan mengangguk—menandakan bahwa ia telah siap.

"GO!"

Setelah mendengar aba aba Kurapika, Gon langsung mengayunkan pancingannya dan melilitkannya ke kaki N. Melihatnya, Killua pun langsung memotong sayap N agar tidak mengganggu. Kurapika pun melompat ke kepala N, membuka kayu yang menutupi Booken Swordnya dan menusukkannya di kepala N. Setelah itu ia menyeret Booken Swordnya sampai ke bagian perut N.

Mereka berdua pun melompat ke sebelah Leorio dan Gon melepaskan pancingannya dari kedua kaki N dengan tetap melayang di udara.

"Mustahil!"

Mereka semua pun bergabung dengan YYH Gang.

"Mereka tidak mati?!" Ucap Leorio.

"Pasti mereka punya titik kelemahan!" Sahut Yusuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

_Tapi di mana?!_

"AWAS!"

Mereka semua pun terpisah karena serangan N dan M yang bersamaan.

"Leorio?" Kurapika melihat ke arah kanan – kirinya—mencari Leorio.

"Itu—" Gon menunjuk ke tempat mereka beranjak tadi.

"Kuwabara!"

Terlihat Leorio dan Kuwabara terselubungi oleh sebuah batu yang besar dan batu itu terbakar. Hebatnya, Batu yang terbakar itu tidak hangus karena apinya.

N dan M pun menyingkir dari batu yang terbakar itu.

"Batu itu—"

"Jangan jangan—"

Batu yang terbakar itu pun menghilang. Leorio dan Kuwabara pun keluar dari Batu besar itu.

"Oh?" Mereka memandang satu sama yang lain, "Jadi ini kekuatan kita ya?" Mereka pun saling berpegangan tangan layaknya dua orang sahabat (biasanya wanita) yang sudah tidak lama bertemu dan sekarang bertemu lagi (#dibacok LeoBara)

Kuwabara: Eh, gue kok gue Cuma ditulis Baranya doang? KuwaRio gitu kek

Leorio: Lho? Kan jadi gue yang Cuma ditulis Rionya!

Kuwabara: Masalah buat loe?

Leorio: Lu ngajak berantem ya?!

*Leorio , Kuwabara berantem*

L,K: Author, yang betul apa namanya?!

Author: Ehm,,, em.. Anu.. Apa ya? Eh, Monsternya dataang!

L,K: Mana mana? HUAAAA!

Author: Oke, Back to story!

"HUAAAAAA!" Leorio dan Kuwabara berteriak ketakutan sambil memeluk satu sama yang lain.

"Awaas!"

"Leorio! Kekuatanmu!"

_Kekuatanku... Oh, Tentu saja!_

Seketika juga tatapan Leorio menjadi tajam, tidak seperti biasanya XDD. Pandangannya mengarah ke atas—tempat kedua monster itu akan menginjak mereka.

Sebuah _Shield _dalam bentuk air melidungi Leorio dan Kuwabara. Monster itu berusaha keras untuk menginjak mereka.

Tiba tiba sebuah senar mengikat kaki kedua monster itu. Tentu saja itu Gon! Gon menarik pancingannya sehingga kedua monster itu terpelanting.

"Gon..." Kuwabara—untuk pertama kalinya—memanggil nama Gon.

"Gon, kelemahannya ada di kaki!" Sebuah batu pun mengepal di tangan Leorio. Batu itu menjadi tajam pinggirannya, "HIAAAAA!"

Leorio pun melemparkan batu itu ke arah kaki N. Sebuah crystal yang ada di bawah kaki N itu pun hancur. Saat itu juga N hancur seperti mutiara itu.

"Itu berarti Monster ini..." Yusuke menunjuk monster itu dengan jarinya—menyiapkan Rei Gun, "Kelemahannya ada di bawah batunya!"

Sinar Rei Gun melesat ke Crystal yang ada di bawah batu M. Dan Crystal itu hancur, diikuti dengan hancurnya M.

"Haah, akhirnya..." Leorio terduduk di tanah, "Apa kita akan melawan monster monster yang seperti ini?"

"Sepertinya begitu, sesuai dengan warnanya, warna hijau easy, orange – medium, dan red..." Kurapika memasang muka horror, "Hard."

"Apa maksud muka horrormu ituu, Kurapikaaaa!"

* * *

**_Kenai-Sama, mereka berhasil menaklukkan N dan M!_**

Oh...

**_Kenai-Samaa!_**

Hmm? Apa, Kikuri?

**_Bagaimana ini? Mereka juga mendapatkan kekuatan itu. _**

Berarti mereka memang kedelapan bintang itu ya...

**_Lalu, bagaimana?_**

Ah, bukan urusanku. Urus sendiri sana, aku mau main game online.

**_Huh, mulai lagi deh sifatnya Kenai-Sama..._**

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Yak, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Agak susah dimengerti ya? Maaf, saya telat bikinnya, beneran keenakan nonton anime... Apalagi tgl 24 Juli udah lewat, saya nunggu Gekijouban HxH Nee~

Kiniro-Chan: Oh ya? Mangaka Shounen dan Shoujo, cocok banget dong XD

Shu-Chan: Iyah, pertamanya cuma sekedar keisengan, tapi sekarang malah jadi kegiatan rutin tiap akhir minggu..

Sorry for the typo(s) and late update XD. R&R Pleasee~


	6. Kowa and Ika -- Who is the Stars?

_**Disclaimer:**_Yu Yu Hakusho and Hunter x Hunter are owned by Yoshihiro Yogashi

**_Previous Chapter:_** Dua monster bernama N dan M telah mereka kalahkan. Apakah mereka akan melawan monster seperti itu lagi di tingkat selanjutnya?

* * *

_Dengan keberanian, aku akan menjalani masa depanku yang misterius ini._  
_—Kowa_

* * *

"Ini Cuma perasaanku atau jalan ini memang tidak habis habis?" Keluh Leorio

"Hmm, benar juga..." Ucap Gon, "Hng? Apa kalian mendengarnya?"

"Mendengar..." Yusuke mulai memfokuskan telinganya, "Suara ...anak menangis...?"

"Suara anak menangis?! Jangan jangan itu adalah Hantu Kamar Mandi yang suka mengeluh di Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secret?!" Kata Leorio sambil memasang wajah horror yang membuat Genre Fic ini berubah (?).

"Ooh, jadi semua video Harry Potterku kamu yang ngambil ya?" Kurapika menggenggam tangannya erat erat.

"Eh? Kamu penggemar beratnya Harry Potter?" Balas Kuwabara, "Sama dong! Eheheh~"

"Penggemarnya Harry Potter kok nggak pinter pinter?" Ejek Yusuke.

Tiba tiba cahaya datang di tengah tengah mereka, "SUDAH, WOY! BACK TO STORY!"

"Eeh, Author datang..."

"Suaranya datang dari arah sana!" Gon pun berlari ke arah suara itu.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hikss.. Takut..."

"Kuwabara, kau yang akan mendeteksi untuk anak SGM kan?" Yusuke mengetuk punggung Kuwabara.

"Ah, Iya," Kuwabara pun mulai bernyanyi,

_Kalau kau anak SGM tunjuk tangan,_

_Kalau kau anak SGM tunjuk tangan,_

_Siapa yang bangga jadi anak SGM,_

_Kalau kau anak SGM tunjuk tangan._

"Haaah?" Yusuke hanya bisa ber-poker face mendengarnya.

"Ooh, Kuwabara-Kun menirukan iklan susu SGM di TV. Aku sempat memikirkan cara ini, tapi kupikir ini cara yang bo—" Kurama terhenti, wajahnya pun berubah menjadi wajah lukisan Scream, "DIA ANGKAT TANGAN!" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk nunjuk anak yang sedang menangis tadi.

"Hok! Berhasil kah? Padahal aku hanya mengada-ngada :p"

"Berarti anak ini termasuk salah satu Anak SGM yang diculik itu." Kata Killua sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Siapa namamu?" Gon mengulurkan tangannya pada anak itu.

"Ko—Kowa..."

"Aku Gon! Salam kenal, Kowa!" Gon meraih tangan Kowa.

Kowa adalah gadis berponi dengan rambutnya yang sepanjang bahunya. Ia memegang sebuah boneka beruang yang lumayan embuk untuk dipeluk saat ketakutan.

"Kowa, ayo, pergi dari sini! Kami—warga desa memerlukanmu!" Kata Yusuke sambil meraih tangan Kowa dari Gon dan mulai menariknya.

Tanpa diduga, Kowa menggambarkan ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia takut pada kedelapan ksatria itu.

"Kenapa, kau melawan tarikanku?" Yusuke pun mulai berhenti menarik tangan Kowa.

"...Takut..."

* * *

**_Kenai-Sama, Kenai-Sama!_**

Kenapa, Kikuri?

**_Mereka telah menemukan Anak SGM kita!_**

Ooh... Ya sudah lah ya..

**_Hah?_**

* * *

"Kowa? KOWA! Kok kamu ada di sini? Kembali ke belakang sana!"

Seorang anak dengan rambut sepinggang dan berwajah marah meyuruh – nyuruh Kowa dengan membentaknya. Kowa terlihat semakin takut dengannya.

"I—Ika.. Maaf, aku tadi lihat ada—"

"Alasan saja! Cepat kembali! Siapa mereka ini?"

"...Go—Gon—"

"HAAH? Siapa yang tanya kau?" Anak yang dipanggil Ika itu menunjukkan kegeramannya.

"Ah, etto,, Namaku—"

"Siapa yang tanya namamu juga?"

_Plek_

Sebuah tangan (?) menempel di bahu Ika.

"Kau ini... Tidak sabaran ya..." Kurapika menunjukkan mukanya yang paling menyeramkan (sejak kapan ada?!)

"Kau ini.. Apa apaan—"

"Kalau tidak sabaran gitu, gimana cara ngomongnya coba?" Kurapika meremas pundak Ika.

"Kurapika, kau sendiri juga tidak sabar.." Ucap Leorio.

"Ih, apaan sih? Gua nggak takut weeee"

"Oh, bagus, nggak takut!?"

Karena amarahnya, mata Kurapika pun jadi merah.

* * *

Pasti readers tau OSTnya Phantom Rouge yang judulnya Red-Eyed Monster kan? Nah, coba disiapkan dan siapkan juga At the Boutique Shop. Dan saat saya bilang ABS, puter At the Boutique Shop. Okee?

Mulai!

* * *

"Ih, mata lo kenapa? Katarak ato kemasukan kuman?" Balas Ika.

"Menghina! Ini mata khas gue! Sini lo kalo berani!"

Apa boleh buat, Kurapika dan Ika sama sama keras kepala, jadi kalau dipadukan menjadi satu paduan suara ya begini jadinya.

"Eh eeh, ampun, mbak, iya deh, takut.. takut... Ampun ya."

"Mbak? Mas gitu loh! Walaupun kecantikan gue tak tertandingi di dunia Hunter, gue ini tetep cewek tulen!"

(ABS)

"Eh, iya, maaf mas."

Saat itu juga Ika hilang seperti _*Bum!*_ Dari hadapan mereka semua.

_Ika yang pemarah menjadi takut dan berubah menjadi sebuah bintang? _Pikir Kurapika dalam hati.  
Sejenak ramalan yang sudah terlupakan (?) terlintas di kepala

_Bulan adalah yang paling terang di saat gelap,_  
_Pisau tajam mengendalikan bulan itu,_  
_Pecahan Bintang itu pun bersatu menjadi menjadi Bola Perasaan,_  
_Terangnya Perasaan itu menghancurkan ketajaman Pisau,_

"Pecahan bintang bersatu..." Kurapika memasang pose berpikir sambil memandangi bintang yang ada di dalam botol.

Ya, Ika telah menjadi sebuah bintang lengkap 1 set dengan botolnya.

"Kurapika, lain kali agak sabar dong!" Ucap Leorio.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yusuke sambil menunjuk botol yang dipegang oleh Kurapika

"Aku tau." Jawab Kurapika, "Pecahan bintang yang bersatu dalam ramalan itu bukanlah kita yang bersatu, tapi anak anak SGM ini!"

"Anak SGM ini... Seperti Ika tadi!" Ucap Gon dengan nadanya yang bersemangat.

"Ya, apa kalian juga ingat kalimat yang ada di depan menara tadi?" Sambung Kurapika.

"The Emotions will send you to the truth.." Kata Killua sambil mengingat – ingat.

"Emotions itu berarti anak anak ini?" Sambung Kurama.

"Berarti Kowa ini juga..." Kata Kuwabara, "Harus dijadikan bintang!"

Kuwabara langsung mengejarnya bagaikan T-Rex (Tulisannya betul nggak?) yang mengejar mangsanya. Dan hal itu malah membuat Kowa semakin takut dan menangis lebih keras lagi. Adegan kejar kejaran mereka semua pun dimulai.

**_Kuwabara_****:** Hoy! Jangan lari kamu! Siapa pun tolong duoong!

**_Leorio:_** O.. Oh..

**_Kuwabara:_** HOYY! Pada kemana semua sih? *lihat ke temen temennya*

**_Yang lain:_** *duduk ngeliatin Kuwabara sambim makan pop corn*

**_Kuwabara_**: =A=;;

**_Yusuke:_** GOO! FIGHT, KUWABARA! KEJAR TERUUSS! *Ngrekam Kuwabara pake Hp*

**_Kowa:_** Mommy! Heleep (tulis: Help) Mommy! Mbeek! QAQ

**_Gon:_** Eeeh, kambingnya minta bantuan! Mana mana? *Nggak sengaja njatuhin Pop Cornnya*

**_Killua:_** Eh, Pop Corn gue! Gon, tanggung jawab lu!

**_Kurapika:_** Author! Ini cerita gimana sih jadinya?

_**Author:**_ Eh, Maaf maaf.. Oke, Back to story!

"Kuwabara, jangan mengejarnya seperti itu!" Sela Yusuke.

Yusuke langsung memisahkan Kuwabara dengan Kowa. Kowa masih tidak berhenti menangis. Tentu saja suara itu sangat mengganggu bagi orang seperti Yusuke.

"Hoy, kalau tidak mau ditakuti sama om om jahat ini, kamu harus berani! Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan semua masalah!" Bentak Yusuke.

"Heek.. Heek... HUWAAA!" Isakan Kowa berubah menjadi tangisan yang membanjiri bola mata Kowa.

"Eeeh, jangan begitu! Usap air matamu! Jadilah berani—!" Sambung Yusuke.

"Ya, kau mempunyai teman yang akan menolongmu dalam kesusahan! Jadi jangan menangis!" Tiba tiba Gon muncul di sebelah Yusuke.

"Ah, benar juga! Ada teman temanmu kan!"

"Aku.. Tidak punya teman..."

Gon & Yusuke: oAo"

"Jadi gini nih ceritanya, aku itu di sekolah selalu sendiri. Nggak ada yang mau berteman sama aku.." Kowa mulai bercerita.

"Trus, kamu nggak berusaha mencarinya?" Tanya Leorio.

"Nggak... Aku takut sih." Jawab Kowa.

"Tapi barusan kamu ceritain tentang masa lalumu itu dengan berani. Berarti sebenarnya kamu itu pemberani kan?" Kuwabara mengatakannya sambil menunjuk nunjuk Kowa.

"Eh, benar juga." Dan Buss! Kowa pun menjadi bintang.

Kurapika memasukkan bintang itu ke dalam botol yang dipegangnya. Sebuah tangga pun muncul dihadapan mereka. Itu adalah tangga menuju lantai 2!

Misteri dari ramalan itu pun perlahan – lahan mulai terbuka,  
And the Emotions will send you to the TRUTH!

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Hai Readers, apa kabar? Maaf ya lama update. Author sekarang udah SMP dan ternyata SMP itu berat banget! Tapi temen temen pada baru semua, lebih seru juga :D  
Di chapter ini banyak OC dan karakter yang OOC ya.. Ampuni saya.. Ada yang tau nggak besok, tgl 1 Sept itu hari apa? :D

Ini balesan Reviewnya:

**_Kiniro-Chan:_** Oh ya? Saya kira mereka Cuma sekedar "saling membantu" yang di HxH vol. 1 itu. Ternyata suami istri ya? XD

**_Shu-Chan:_** Iya, saya juga lagi kangen takoyaki... Maaf ya, saya nggak sempat periksa ulang. Tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya saya perbaiki deh (y).  
Musim liburan musim nonton anime betul banget! XD

Oh, ya, menurut readers, character di HxH yang paling keras kepala dan susah diatur selain keempat protagonist itu siapa? Yang di Chimera Ant juga nggak masalah. Cuma sekedar tanya aja XD

Oke, that's all R&R Please!


	7. Monster O, Lonely, Hitori Kakurenbo?

**_Disclaimer:_** Yu Yu Hakusho and Hunter x Hunter are Yoshihiro Togashi's

**_Previous Chapter:_** Akhirnya Gon dan Yusuke dkk menemukan dua pecahan bintang yaitu Kowa—ketakutan yang menjadi keberanian—dan Ika—kemarahan dan kesabaran.

* * *

"Tadi jalan yang nggak habis habis, sekarang tangga yang nggak habis habis..." Keluh Kuwabara.

"Kalau tangga lebih capek ya.." Balas Yusuke.

Dua kombinasi yang suka mengeluh ini memang cocok kalau sudah bersatu. Apa lagi kalau mereka memasang muka yang menakutkan bin aneh.

"Hah, kalau ini sih kita nggak akan kalah!" Ucap Leorio yang sudah mendahului mereka.

"Ini tidak sebanding dengan Hunter Test yang pertama!" Sambung Gon dengan penuh semangat.

"Hahah, masa kau kalah dengan anak kecil?" Ejek Hiei sambil menghadap Kuwabara.

"Huapaah? Memangnya kau sendiri tidak capek?" Kuwabara mulai naik darah, "Oh, kau anak kecil juga ya?" Sambungnya.

Maka dimulailah acara pandang—memandang antara Kuwabara dengan Hiei.

"Oh, itu ujungnya." Kata Killua.

"Oh yess! Yeah, babeeeyy!" Kuwabara berteriak gaya nge-rock.

Yak, dan tentu saja seekor monter yang besar telah menanti mereka. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan di chapter sebelumnya, makin naik tingkatnya, makin kuat musuhnya. Makin kuat musuhnya, makin besar ukurannya. Bingung ya? XDD

Nah, monster ini bernama monster O. Dengan gabungan antara monster M dan N plus kelelawar dan naga api, sengatan kalajengking. Itu bukan ide saya, salahkan yang bikin fanfic ini (saya sendiri dong?). Oke, Fic ini makin nggak jelas kan? Kalau gitu kita langsung masuk ke bagian perlawanannya.

"Gon, kau alihkan perhatiannya dengan terbang, Leorio, Kuwabara, kalian siap membentuk batu dan air yang didorong dengan angin, Killua, kau alihkan pandangannya dengan terus menyerang bersama Gon. Yusuke cobalah terbang dan menyerangnya dengan Shot-Gun. Aku dan Kurama akan menyerangnya dengan kecepatan kami." Perintah Kurapika sambil mempersiapkan Booking Sword-nya.

"Ya!" dan yang lain pun menjawabnya.

Gon dan Killua berhasil mengalihkan pandangan O, tapi segalanya tidak selalu berjalan lurus..

"SHOT—Gu— Huaaph!" Sayap Yusuke pun terpotong dan Ia pun langsung jatuh.

"Yusuke!" Sahut Kurama.

Dengan kecepatan, Kurama dan Kurapika langsung menyerang Monster O, "Kuwabara, Leorio, serang sekarang!" Perintah Kurama.

"Hiaaaah!" Mereka berdua pun melampiaskan serangannya.

Serangan itu hanya merusak bagian kaki O, tentu saja karena ukurannya yang besar.

"Yusuke-San, tidak apa apa?" Gon mendekati Yusuke.

"ya.." Yusuke menyiapkan kuda kudanya dan tanpa diduga duga, Yusuke melesat kencang ke atas.

"Hoo, dia memusatkan angin ke bawah kakinya dan melesat jauh.." Killua memasang pose berpikir 2, sebab yang pertama ada di chapter sebelumnya XDD (?)

_**SHOT-GUN!**_

Shot-Gun Yusuke melesat ke dada O dan seketika itu juga dada O mengeluarkan cairan merah alias darah yang sangat banyak dan lukanya pun sangat besar.

"Hiei!" Kurama memanggil.

"Tak perlu disuruh!" Hiei langsung melesat dan menusukkan sebuah Katana ke dalam dada O yang terkena Shot-Gun tadi.

Dan Katana itu pun mulai meledak. Diiringi Killua yang menumpas kaki O dengan kukunya yang tajam. Monster O pun kalah.

"Yosh! Berhasil!" Yusuke melompat lompat kegirangan.

"Fuh... Kenapa aku harus terbang terbang terus.." Gon terduduk.

"Karena kau memang mirip burung, Gon." Jawab Killua dengan tampang ._.

"Benar juga ya." Kurama pun menambahkan.

"Oi, oi! Jangan gitu dong.." Gon menggembungkan pipinya, "Hng? Apa kalian dengar itu?"

"Apa kali ini, Gon?" Leorio menanyakan.

"Anak SGM lagi?" Sambung Kurapika.

"Sst..." Kurama mendiamkan mereka.

Dan seperti kata Gon, terdengar suara yang bersatu dengan angin.

_Hihihihih... hihihi..._

"Siapa di sana?" Kuwabara berteriak sambil manceri asal suara.

"Asal suaranya dari sana." Hiei menyiapkan Katananya ke arah Barat menara.

_"Kalian mau bermain bersamaku?" _

Seorang anak kecil dengan model rambut berantakan dan baju yang besar pun muncul di depan mereka semua. Rambutnya menutupi kedua matanya. Penampilan anak itu terlihat sangat acak acakan.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Killua serius.

_"Gimana kalau Hitori Kakurenbo?" _Ucap anak itu dengan boneka beruang di sampingnya.

"Hitori Kakurenbo?" Yusuke memasang wajah tanda tanya.

"Hitori Kakurenbo, permainan petak umpet yang dilakukan sendirian. Hitori Kakurenbo juga biasa dibilang 'Ritual' pemanggilan hantu karena dilakukan sendirian alias diri sendiri dan hantu di sekitar kita." Kurama menjelaskannya.

"Hee... Kalau aku sih nggak bisa lihat hantu, jadi tidak apa apa..." Balas Gon dengan polos.

"Nggak semudah itu, Gon." Kata Kurapika, "Hantu itu tidak langsung bermain, tapi memasuki tubuh boneka. Kau lihat boneka beruang di samping anak itu?" Kurapika menunjuk boneka di samping anak SGM; Gon mengangguk, "Boneka itu akan menjadi perantaranya. Karena itulah disebut sebut dengan 'ritual'."

_"Aku mulai..."_

Anak itu mulai memasukkan beras dan beberapa tetes darah ke dalam boneka itu, setelah itu ia menjahit boneka tersebut menggunakan benang. Lalu anak itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau.

"Ritualnya... Dimulai!"

Seketika itu juga, seluruh menara itu berubah menjadi sebuah rumah yang megah, 2 tingkat (Wow..) tembok dan lantainya berwarna krem keemasan. Dan mereka semua ada di dalam kamar mandi, anak SGM itu pun tidak ada. Di dalam kamar mandi itu hanya ada semuah boneka di samping bak yang terisi air penuh.

_"Aku menemukanmu!" _Tampak bayang bayang anak SGM tadi sedang menusuk boneka itu.

_"Nah, sekarang, Sabi yang jaga, Sabi yang jaga, Sabi yang jaga!" _Terdengar suara anak SGM itu entah dari mana karena setelah ia menusuk boneka tadi, anak SGM itu hilang.

_ "Satu..."_

"Gawat! Cepat, kita harus bersembunyi!" Mereka semua langsung berlari ke lantai 2—sesuai instruksi Kurama—dan memasuki sebuah kamar yang besar.

_"Dua..."_

"Leorio, siapkan pisaumu!" Kurapika mengatakannya dengan agak berbisik.

_"Tiga..."_

"Untuk apa? Lalu, kenapa kita kok sembunyi?" Ucap Leorio.

_"Empat..."_

"Kau banyak bicara, Ossan. Keluarkan sajalah!" Killua mengejek Leorio. Leorio pun menyiapkan pisaunya dan memegangnya erat erat. Tentu saja untuk berjaga jaga agar tidak ada yang aneh aneh terjadi...

Saat ini mereka tengah bersembunyi di balik sebuah lemari yang besar. Namanya juga rumah mewah. Di depan tempat tidur ini terdapat sebuah TV yang menyala tanpa channel alias semut rebutan tempat (Masih nggak ngerti? O.o).

Kurama menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi air putih, "Ini, coba dikumur, ini adalah air garam. Jangan diminum. Kalau bonekanya datang, siram menggunakan air di dalam mulut kalian."

_"Lima..."_

"Di mana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Kurapika sambil menerima air garam tersebut.

"Hiei baru saja mengambilnya." Kurama menunjuk Hiei sambil tersenyum.

_"Enam..."_

_"Tujuh..."_

Akhirnya mereka semua mendapatkan air garam di dalam mulutnya. Mungkin hal ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat bodoh bagi Yusuke, Kuwabara, dan Hiei. Anak remaja main petak umpet? Harga diri ada di mana tuh?

_"Delapan..."_

"Ini dia!" Mereka semua bersiap siap, berjaga jaga.

_"Sembilan..."_

_"Sepuluh!"_

Hitungan pun berhenti, semuanya terdiam. Yang dapat mereka dengar hanyalah detak jantung mereka yang tidak beraturan.

Tak lama kemudian, Televisi di depan mereka mulai berganti ganti channel. Suara TV itu membentuk serangkaian kata...

_Aku..._

_Akan..._

_Mencarimu..._

_Di mana.._

_Kalian?_

_Ah..._

_Ketemu!_

Detak jantung dan nafas mereka semakin tidak beraturan. Setelah televisi itu berhenti, tidak terjadi apa apa... Sampai terdengar suara teriakan Kuwabara—

"Bhrrhuuuaaaahhh!" Kuwabara menyemburkan air garam di dalam mulutnya, "DI ATAAS!"

Boneka itu ada di atas lemari sambil membawa sebilah pisau, siap membunuh mereka semua. Untunglah Gon mulai mengebaskan sayapnya (maklum, lemari raksasa) dan terbang ke atas kepala Kuwabara dan menyemburkan air garam itu.

"Aku menang, aku menang, aku menang!" Gon menghentikan ritual tersebut.

Gon kembali ke bawah dan menyimpan sayapnya.

"Boneka itu..." Gon menatap boneka itu dengan tampang serius, "Di dalam boneka itu ada anak SGM tadi!"

"Apa? Lalu, sekarang di mana anak SGM itu?" Kuwabara menanyakannya dengan wajahnya yang pucat.

"Di tempat semuanya bermula..." Hiei mulai berkata.

"Maksudmu kamar mandi?" Leorio menerjemahkan kata kata Hiei. Ternyata Hiei suka main kata... (#dibunuh Hiei)

"Ayo ke sana!" Killua langsung mengambil langkah.

Mereka semua bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi—tempat semuanya bermula—dan ternyata pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup. Yusuke mulai mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, "Pintunya terkunci!"

"Kita dobrak saja!" Kuwabara menyiapkan tenaganya untuk mendobrak.

"Eh, jangan! Pintunya masih bagus, gimana kalau ada tamu datang? Rumahnya bagus, pintu kamar mandinya bolong." Gon mengatakannya. Ucapan Gon mencairkan suasana.

"Gon..." Semuanya ber-poker face mendengar kata kata Gon yang polos itu.

"Kenapa? Benar, kan?"

Ditengah perbincangan itu, terdengar suara air yang mengalir.

"Suara apa itu?" Kurapika mengatakannya dengan pelan.

_Cklek!_

Pintu itu mulai terbuka, tampak sosok anak SGM itu di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Oh, hai! _Sorry_, aku kebelet banget sih..." Anak SGM itu mulai berucap.

_GUBRAK!_

Yak, dan semuanya pun terjatuh mendengarnya.

"Nah, kenapa kok kalian semua di sini? Mau main lagi?" Sang SGM mulai menawarkan permainan lain.

"Main sih boleh, tapi jangan yang menyeramkan seperti tadi, dong!" Yusuke menjitak kepala anak SGM itu pelan, "Main petak umpet yang normal aja! Tegang banget tadi itu!"

"Jangan jangan, namamu Sabi, ya?" Terdengar suara Gon.

"Eh?"

"Aku Gon! Mulai sekarang aku temanmu!" Gon mengambil tangan Sabi dan menggenggamnya erat erat.

"Teman.., Aku Sabi..." Perlahan lahan, air mata mulai mengalir melewati pipi Sabi.

Perlahan lahan pula Sabi mulai menghilang

_Terima kasih, Gon!_

Gon pun mendapati sebuah bintang di tangannya

"Gon, dari mana kau tau kalau dia tidak punya teman?" Killua memegang pundak Gon.

"Dari permainan Hitori Kakurenbo tadi. Kalau dia tidak kesepian, seharusnya ia memilih permainan lain, kan? Selain itu, wajah Sabi dalam boneka yang aku lihat itu terlihat sedih dan kesepian..." Jawab Gon.

"Kau ini memang susah dimengerti, ya." Killua mulai tertawa kecil.

Rumah itu pun kembali menjadi sebuah menara—Kitsu Towel dan sebuah tangga pun muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan!"

* * *

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Yak, waktu saya ngetik chapter ini merinding banget... Saya nggak pernah bikin cerita yang menyeramkan kayak begini (Ceritamu baru 2, woy!). Saya dapet inspirasi permainan Hitori Kakurenbo dari fic Kagerou Days yang judulnya Hitori Kakurenbo, silahkan dibaca kalau ada waktu. Kalau pingin lebih jelas, cari aja di gugel 'Hitori Kakurenbo' atau 'One man Hide and Seek' Untuk chapter ini akhirannya menggantung ya? Ampuni sayaa... R&R Pleasee~


End file.
